Karakuri Burst (からくり ばーすと)
by Shinju Hatsune
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna dan Akashi Seichirou adalah teman semenjak sama-sama di penjara dari kecil. Namun, mereka di pisahkan. Dan mereka pun bertemu di pertarungan antara kejahatan dan kebenaran tepat jam 3 pagi. Apakah mereka mengetahui satu sama lain? Oke. Kita ke TKP.


**Karakuri Burst (** **からくり** **ばーすと** **)**

Genre : Romance, Sho-Ai, Tragedy, Angst

Rate : T++ (Karena, ada bloody scene, juga kata-kata Kasar. Tidak dianjurkan untuk anak-anak.)

Length : 3.580 Words

Warning : OOC, GaJe, Angst Ending, awal cerita ada alter ego para karakter KnB, Kebanyakan sensou (perang), Sho ai EYD tak sesuai, dll

Pairing : AkaKuro (Akashi x Kuroko), Slight Aka x fem!Kuro

Disclaimer : Characternya tetap milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers.

Lebih enak lagi kalau Karakuri burst itu sambil menyetel music yang berjudul sama seperti tadi yang dinyanyikan oleh Rin and Len Kagamine.

Summary : Kuroko Tetsuna dan Akashi Seichirou adalah teman semenjak sama-sama di penjara dari kecil. Namun, mereka di pisahkan. Dan mereka pun bertemu di pertarungan antara kejahatan dan kebenaran tepat jam 3 pagi. Apakah mereka mengetahui satu sama lain? Oke. Kita ke TKP.

"aaaaaaaa" (Percakapan biasa)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Berkata dalam hati)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

Bacotan : Hehehe, aku kembali lagi. Dan kali ini saya akan membawakan Karakuri Burst. Kenapa aku bawakan cerita itu? Karena, saya terinspirasi dari lagunya Kagamine twins. Rin dan Len maksudnya. Yang judulnya sama dengan saya bawakan. Akan saya kasih tahu, saya men-setting sesuai di videonya dan setting nya adalah zaman edo. Tapi, saya akan ubah sedikit atau beberapalah dari cerita aslinya. Oh ya, ada lagi nih. Tetsuna dan Seichirou merupakan alter ego nya Tetsuya dan Seijuurou begitu juga Haizaki Shouta yaitu alter ego nya Haizaki Shougo, dan masih banyak lagi yang merupakan alter ego dari kareakter KnB itu sendiri. Jadi, jangan pada bingung ya. Tetsuna itu adalah Tetsuya versi cewek sedangkan Seichirou adalah versi Seijuurou, tak ada yang ubah kok. Oke, aku akhiri bacotanku. Kita langsung saja yuk ke TKP. NB: Kali ini aku tidak membuat song fic Karakuri burst.

 **Teikou High School, Japan**

 _~Normal's POV~_

Pria mungil berambut langit dengan matanya yang senada adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia sedang ke perpustakaan. Biasa, siapa sih yang tak tahu kebiasaan Kuroko? Yep, membaca. Dan saat ini dia sedang ke perpustakaan. Oke, kita check it out dulu, ya.

 _~End Normal's POV~_

 **Library, Teikou High School, Japan**

 _~Kuroko's POV~_

Ah, akhirnya sampai di perpustakaan. Oh, perkenalkan, Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, usiaku 15 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Teikou High School. Saat ini aku sedang menunggu Akashi-kun. Siapa yang tidak kenal tentang Akashi-kun? Oke. Langsung _to the point_ aja. Akashi Seijuurou adalah pemuda paling _popular_ sekaligus terkenal di sekolah. Akashi-kun popular karena prestasinya di bidang akademis maupun non akademis. Akashi-kun aja jadi kapten di klub basket saat dia kelas 1 SMP Teikou. Oh ya, aku lupa ngasih tahu. Kalau SMP dan SMA Teikou itu bercabang. Maksudku, ya, kayak satu sekolah.

Kembali ke topic, Akashi-kun juga terkenal. Bahkan seluruh dunia pun tahu tentang Akashi-kun. Selain berprestasi, Akashi-kun juga tajir alias kaya, dan juga bapak Akashi-kun punya perusahaan yang namanya Akashi Corp. Rambutnya warna merah juga warna mata Akashi-kun yang heterochromatic berwarna Scarlet-gold itulah diri Akashi-kun. Bahkan Akashi-kun di juluki _emperor_ karena, otoritas dan kepemimpinannya yang tinggi. Dan satu lagi Akashi-kun itu _absolute_. _" I'm absolute and I'm always win."_ Itu adalah mottonya Akashi-kun. Tapi, kalian harus hati-hati tentang Akashi-kun. Soalnya, kalau ada yang menolak perintah Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun akan melempari orang tersebut dengan akai hasami (gunting merah)nya Akashi.

Tapi, aku selalu menolak perintah Akashi-kun tapi gak dilempari gunting. Kenapa? Karena akulah yang pertama berani menentang seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Dan mukaku yang sedatar aspal inilah yang membuat Akashi-kun tertarik. Karena aku tidak seperti yang lain yang bisa mengeluarkan emosi seenak jidat. Dan saat itu Akashi-kun menembakku dan aku menerimanya. Dan hubunganku dengan Akashi-kun sudah 2 tahun. Pasalnya, dia menembakku saat aku kelas 2 SMP.

Sampai disitu dulu. Oke, aku berada di perpustakaan. Dan aku sedang menunggu Akashi-kun yang lagi rapat OSIS. Oh, aku lupa. Akashi-kun juga seitou kaichou (Ketua OSIS) di sekolah ini. Dan saat pulang sekolah Akashi-kun harus rapat. Dan aku hanya bisa menungggu Akashi-kun di perpustakaan. Lagipula, dia udah tahu dimana aku berada. Oke, setelah aku sampai ke perpustakaan aku mencari buku yang bagus.

Tapi, ada satu yang membuatku tertarik. Yaitu buku dengan ber cover seorang wanita berambut biru muda bermata _magenta_ di bagian mata kirinya dan juga menggunakan perban putih di sebelah mata kanannya begitupula dengan lehernya juga bekas luka di bagian pangkal tengah hidungnya juga memakai baju yang menurutku agak terbuka itu adalah _mini dress_ tanpa lengan sekaligus perpotongan dada berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dihiaskan dengan renda hitam juga jubah putih yang sengaja dibuka itu sedang menahan pedang seorang polisi yang memakai baju, topi juga pakaian serba hitam kecuali warna rambutnya berwarna _scarlet_ dengan sebelah mata kanannya berwarna _deep crimson_ juga menggunakan _eye patch_ hitam sebelah kiri yang sedang mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher wanita itu juga lengan kanannya memakai symbol manji (A/N: bentuknya kayak kincir angin tapi ini lurus di bagian sisi). Oh, sebelah tangan wanita itu lagi memegang pistol. Judul bukunya adalah Karakuri Burst ( _Mechanical Burst_ ). Karya oleh Hitoshizuku-P (A/N: Dialah yang membuat lagu Karakuri Burst).

Dan saking tertariknya, wanita dan pria bersampul itu mirip denganku dan Akashi-kun. Ya udahlah aku baca dulu.

 _~End Kuroko's POV~_

 _~Normal's POV~_

Oh, kita akan lihat dongeng tentang Karakuri burst. Oke, tunggu bentar (#Author lari kayak Tr*st*n di GGS). Aku kembali. Ini aku bawa portal. Biar kita bisa lihat gimana cerita tentang karakuri burst. Siap-siap ya.

1…

2…

3…

MASUKKK!

SYUUUUNNG!

Beberapa jam kemudian

Oke, kita sudah sampai di zaman edo bertepatan di Kyoto sekitar 1400 tahun (A/N: "emangnya aku ini pemandu apa!?"). Tempat ini adalah Fushimi Inari Taisha (A/N :Nama kuil di Kyoto). Dan gawat ada pertumpahan darah cepat sembunyi. Inilah awal ceritanya.

 **Kyoto, 6XX, 1400 tahun yang lalu**

Di ceritakan ada gadis yakuza yang terkenal akan beringasnya juga. Namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuna. Usianya 15 tahun. Berambut _baby blue_ , bermata _magenta_ di bagian mata kirinya dan juga menggunakan perban putih di sebelah mata kanannya begitu pula dengan lehernya juga bekas luka di bagian pangkal tengah hidungnya juga memakai _mini dress_ ketat tanpa lengan berwarna senada sampai paha dengan bagian dada di bajunya dihiaskan dengan renda hitam dan memakai jubah putih dan memakai kaos kaki pendek yang sampai betis juga rambutnya di gulung tengah-tengah rambutnya dan rambutnya yang panjang sampai sepunggung itu di biarkan berurai dan rambutnya yang digelung itu dihiaskan dengan mawar biru.

Jam 3 tepat di malam hari, Tetsuna sedang menjalankan misinya untuk membunuh Seichirou. Tapi, Tetsuna sendiri tidak tahu siapa itu Seichirou. Mau tahu siapa bosnya? Kita lihat aja di flashback.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Hari ini sebelum jam 3 malam, Tetsuna dipanggil oleh bosnya. Nama bosnya itu adalah Haizaki Shouta. Pria berambut abu-abu dengan warna mata yang sama memanggil Tetsuna ke ruangannya. Pria memakai jas lab dengan dasi berwarna abu-abu dan celana panjang putih juga sepatu hitam sedang duduk di singga sana (bangku maksudnya)._

" _Nani ka watashi no koto wo yonderu desu ka, Haizaki-sama? (Ada perlu apa sampai kau memanggilku, Haizaki-sama?)" Kata Tetsuna sambil duduk dengan posisi mirip Ksatria._

" _Aku ada misi untukmu." Kata Haizaki sambil mencari sesuatu di balik jasnya dan ternyata adalah foto seorang pemuda memakai baju polisi dengan warna rambut scarlet begitu pula dengan matanya yang sebelahnya ditutup pakai eye patch hitam dan memiliki bekas luka di bagian tengah hidungnya itu. " Kono hito ha korosu (Bunuh orang ini.)." Kata Alter Ego nya Haizaki Shougo dengan sinis._

" _Kashiko arimashita (Saya mengerti/Saya akan lakukan.)" Kata Tetsuna masih bersimpuh kayak ksatria sambil melihat foto orang itu. (" Kayaknya aku pernah lihat orang ini. Tapi, dimana?") Kata Tetsuna penasaran dalam hati._

" _Sebaiknya, kau harus bunuh orang itu. Jangan sampai ada debunya sekalipun." Kata Alter Ego nya Haizaki Shougo masih duduk di singga sana mengangkat kakinya dan ditaruh diatas kepala Tetsuna. Kurang ajar atau Keterlaluan? Memang dua-duanya termasuk. Dan Tetsuna hanya bisa menuruti kemauan si bos (baca: cecunguk) besar kurang ajar itu._

 _Setelah itu Tetsuna keluar dari Labnya Haizaki Shouta itu sambil membawa pistol di tangannya itu._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Dan sekarang Tetsuna berada di Fushimi Inari Taisha. Perlu diingatkan Fushimi Inari Taisha adalah nama kuil di Kyoto. Dan saya sebagai author juga para readers lain berada di Kyoto. Oke, back to the story. Tetsuna berdiri disana sambil menunggu target datang. Tetsuna menyadari targetnya datang di belakangnya membawa pedang dan Tetsuna langsung tersenyum (baca: menyeringai) yang kelihatan gigi putihnya itu.

Jam 3 malam, para manusia masih tidur. Dan sebelum target datang menghampiri Tetsuna, dia sudah membunuh manusia yang sedang ketakutan hanya pistol. Sekali lagi, hanya pistol. Dia membunuh ratusan atau ribuan manusia dengan Pistol. Dan tangan putih susunya di penuhi oleh darah. Dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. AKU MEMANG PEMBUNUH. PEMBUNUH. PEMBUNUH PARA MANUSIA. HAHAHAHAHAHA." Kata Tetsuna tertawa sinis dan juga berteriak kayak orang gila.

" Kau memang pembunuh, dasar jalang." Kata seorang pria berbaju polisi itu datang dan mengacungkan pedangnya ke Tetsuna. Ternyata, dialah Seichirou. Akashi Seichirou. Dan sang alter ego nya Akashi Seijuurou tidak datang sendiri. Dia ditemani oleh Midorima Shinichi (alter ego nya Midorima Shintarou), Aomine Daika (alter ego nya Aomine Daiki), dan yang terakhir Murasakibara Atsuko (alter ego nya Murasakibara Atsushi). Mereka adalah rekan-rekannya Akashi Seichirou.

Dan Tetsuna menatap Seichirou dengan intens. _Magenta meet Scarlet_. Tetsuna teringat dengan pemuda berumur 11 tahun di gendong kayak Karung beras (A/N: Emang gayanya begitu kok. =_=.). Dan dia lihat pria berambut abu-abu yang dia percaya adalah bosnya sedang bersama dengan Nijimura Shuuzu (alter ego nya Nijimura Shuuzo). Gadis itu (Shuuzu maksudnya) adalah asistennya Haizaki Shota dan saat ini mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka dijuluki "Pasangan Licik" oleh karyawan maupun para rakyat begitu juga dengan Tetsuna. Saat itu mata Tetsuna terluka. Dan dia berteriak "-kun. Ikenaide (Jangan pergi)".

" Untuk apa aku dibuat jadi begini. Seseorang tolong katakan padaku." Kata Tetsuna bagaikan bisikan dari angin pun langsung di dengar oleh Seichirou. " Kau itu tak lebih dari sampah." Kata Seichirou " Tapi, untuk apa kau hidup aku akan memberitahumu." Tambah Seichirou lagi.

Sebelum menghadapi Tetsuna, dia sedang menyelediki kasus pembunuhan yang dilibatkan oleh para ratusan atau ribuan manusia juga bekas peluru. _("Tidak salah lagi pasti ini perbuatan wanita jalang itu.")_ Kata Seichirou dengan marah. Ooo, iblis akan terbangun sebentar lagi. Lariiiiiii! (#Author kabur kayak Tr*st*n di GGS). Back to the story.

Seichirou yang datang bersama ketiga rekannya (A/N: Saya sudah sebutin dari atas lho) berjalan dan melihat ada gadis yang bisa dikatakan cantik oleh Seichirou. Langsung ditepisnya mentah-mentah. Oke, kita lihat pertarungannya.

READY

3…..

2…..

1….

GO!

Pertarungan dimulai dengan sengit. Tetsuna menembak pistol ke arah Seichirou. Namun, Seichirou berhasil menghindar karena dia memiliki reflek yang sangat bagus malah lebih bagus daripada manusia biasa. Makanya, dia dijuluki emperor bukan main-main. Dia langsung mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi untuk mengenai Tetsuna.

Tapi, Tetsuna berhasil menghindar. Seichirou mengacungkan pedangnya lagi namun ditahan oleh pistolnya yang diberi nama " _Quinn_ " itu sebagai perisainya. DOR! TRENG! DOR! TRENG! DOR DOR DOR! TRENGG TRENGG TRENG!. Hanya Pistol Tetsuna dan Pedang Seichirou yang diberi nama " _Harlequin_ " itu saling berbicara.

Teringat dari masa lalu mereka yang dikatakan kelam tersebut. Mau tahu sebelum Tetsuna dan Seichirou terpisah paksa? Oke kalau begitu, langsung saja ke flashback.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Ada gadis berusia 11 tahun dengan surai baby blue yang pendek dengan potongan rambut gaya bob bermata Aquamarine itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang. Oh ya, namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuna. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik namun emotionless. Tapi, dia hanya menunjukkan ekspresinya terhadap pria yang kebetulan satu kamar alias satu penjara._

 _Oh, aku lupa ngasih tahu. Mereka berada di Lab dan saat ini mereka di penjara. Mungkin kalau ada yang butuh mereka atau salah satunya yang membutuhkan tinggal panggil aja. Seenak jidat? Ya, seenak jidat. Padahal anak-anak itu tidak ada dosanya sama sekali. Kenapa mereka ditangkap? Apa salah mereka? (#Author kayak artis di sinetron)_

 _Oke, back to the story. Di sebelah Tetsuna, ada pemuda seusia Tetsuna dengan rambut merah yang pendek dengan matanya yang heterochromatic yang terdiri dari itu. Namanya Akashi Seichirou. Mereka sering bermain bersama, berbincang, dan kadang mereka latihan menembak, berpedang, maupun menghindar. Tak jarang tembok penjara maupun pintu penjara itu dijadikan sasaran menembak dan berpedang._

 _Namun, 4 bulan kemudian Akashi Seichirou dipukul sampai pingsan dan mata gold nya disayat. Begitupula dengan Tetsuna. Dan saat Shouta membawa Seichirou keluar dari penjara, diikuti oleh Shuuzu. Tetsuna yang memegang kedua matanya yang disayat dengan pisau berteriak " Seichirou-kun. Ikanaide (jangan pergi)." Kata Tetsuna muda menggapai Seichirou dengan tangan sebelahnya lagi dan Seichirou makin jauh sangat jauh._

 _Haruka Kanata mitai (Jarak yang sangat jauh sepertinya). Dan Seichirou dibuang dan ditemukan oleh Kise Ryouka (alter ego nya Kise Ryouta) yang umurnya berbeda jauh dengan Seichirou Muda. Dia 17 sedangkan Seichirou 11 tahun. Dia membawa Seichirou ke kantor polisi untuk menyembuhkan Seichirou._

 _Seichirou yang sudah mulai sadar sedang mencari keberadaan Tetsuna. Dia ingin bertemu dengannya. Adiknya sekaligus kekasih Seichirou. Terbayang senyum angelic nya Tetsuna._

" _Antarkan aku ke tempat Tetsuna. Kumohon." Kata Seichirou (baca: perintah) kepada gadis cantik berumur 17 tahun tersebut._

" _Gomen-ssu (Maafkan aku-ssu). Aku belum bisa mengantarkanmu kesana-ssu. Karena, kau belum pulih-ssu." Kata gadis berambut kuning bergelombang tersebut yang diketahui namanya adalah Kise Ryouka._

" _Tidak usah buru-buru-ssu. Tunggu kau pulih dulu, baru ku antarkan kau ke sana-ssu. Watashi no namae ha Kise Ryouka-ssu. Anata no namae ha-ssu? (Namaku Kise Ryouka-ssu. Namamu siapa-ssu?)." Kata Ryouka dengan lembut meskipun dengan akhir kata-ssu tersebut._

" _Akashi Seichirou." Kata Seichirou langsung to the point. Akashi memang._

" _Akashi Seichirou. Boleh kupanggil Seichirou-chi?" Kata Ryouka dengan lembut_

" _Whatever." Kata Seichirou ketus_

" _Oke, Seichirou-chi." Kata Ryouka dengan senyumnya yang secerah matahari tersebut._

 _Seichirou tinggal di sana beberapa bulan dan bergabung. Ryouka yang lembut dan super berisik. Sedangkan teman-teman barunya yang terdiri dari Midorima Shinichi, Aomine Daika, dan Murasakibara Atsuko. Shinichi adalah pria berambut hijau bak lumut ber-megane (kacamata) tersebut memiliki sifat tsundere dan sering membawa barang2 aneh yang merupakan lucky item nya. Dan dia sangat percaya yang namanya OhaAsa._

 _Meskipun begitu dia penembak hebat dan dia sangat handal dalam pedang. Berarti sebanding dengan Seichirou. Kadang mereka bertarung dalam latihan._

 _Aomine Daika, gadis tomboy berambut biru dongker ini pemalas, suka membaca majalah pria, seenaknya sendiri, arogan, dll. Tapi, dibalik sifatnya tersebut dia memiliki skill yang hebat dalam apapun. Baik senjata maupun bela diri. Dan meskipun dia adalah gadis yang sangat arogan tapi dia peduli dengan teman-tenannya._

 _Murasakibara Atsuko, dijuluki gadis titan. Memang sesuai julukannya, tingginya masya allah umurnya seumuran dengan Seichirou tapi, tingginya gak sesuai. Mungkin dia sering bawa snack nya dimana-mana. Dia sangat pintar dalam defense, menembak, maupun berpedang. Dia dijuluki "Defense Atsuko"._

 _Satu bulan setelahnya, Seichirou, Ryouka, Shinichi, Daika dan Atsuko pergi ke lab dimana Tetsuna berada sayangnya lab nya dihancurkan. Tak ada sisa sekalipun. Kecuali, pigura foto yang berisi Tetsuna dengan senyum angelic nya sambil menutup matanya menjadi lengkungan dan membentuk jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menjadi peace. Sedangkan pemuda disamping Tetsuna yaitu dirinya sendiri sedang tersenyum kecil dan membentuk jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menjadi peace juga._

 _Seichirou menangis dan ini pertama kalinya menangis sebelum dia ditangkap dan dibawa ke karantina alias lab saat usianya menginjak 6 tahun. Tetsuna tidak ada, berarti dia meninggal._

" _TEEEEEETTTSSSUUUNNAAAAAAAAA!" Kata Seichirou berteriak sambil menangis Ryouka, Shinichi, Daika dan Atsuko datang dan memeluk dirinya. Dia sangat terpukul karena, dia tidak bisa melindungi Tetsuna._

 _Di samping itu, Tetsuna muncul sebagai gadis dingin, bermata magenta dengan perban putih di sebelah matanya dan memakai dress putih sampai selutut tanpa alas kaki menatap Seichirou dengan dingin. Pikirannya hanya Membunuh, membunuh, membunuh & membunuh. Seolah pikirannya blank kayak dicuci otak. Beneran, Tetsuna dicuci otaknya? Jawabannya adalah Ya. _

_Setelah itu Tetsuna menghilang entah kemana bak angin._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Pertarungan masih berlangsung dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka masih bertarung dengan senjata meeka masing-masing. Lalu, tiba-tiba Ryouka muncul di belakang Shinichi, Daika, & Atsuko.

" Ryouka nee-san*. Nande omae ha koko ni iru, Nanodayo (Kak Ryouka. Ngapain kesini)."

Yang bertanya itu Shinichi.

" Ryouka aneki** osoi (Kak Ryouka telat)."

Yang ini Daika.

" Ryouka nee-chin*** Kraus Kraus yatte kita Kraus Kraus. (Kak Ryouka-chin Kraus Kraus datang juga Kraus Kraus)."

Ok, yang ini Atsuko.

" Gomen-ssu, aku telat. Apa sudah dimulai." Kata Ryouka dengan Sunshine Smile nya

" Dari tadi. Sekitar 1 jam 30 menit 04 detik." Kata Shinichi yang sudah mengkalkulasi dari awal pertarungan.

" Begitu ya." Kata Ryouka sambil men death glare dengan orang di belakang Tetsuna. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haizaki Shouta dan Nijimura Shuuzu.

" Shouta. Kapan selesainya ini?" Kata Shuuzu

" Entahlah." Kata Shouta

Pertarungan sangat sengit. Dan tugas Seichirou untuk membunuh iblis yang di depannya masih belum kelar-kelar juga. Dan Tetsuna tertawa sangat mengerikan. Dan itulah Seichirou membenci tawanya tersebut.

Semakin sengit sampai-sampai ada yang memanggil nama mereka berdua.

" Tetsuna/Seichirou-chi." Kata Shouta dan Ryouka memanggil nama anak buahnya masing-masing dengan bersamaan.

Hening.

Pertarungan terhenti. Ketika Seichirou mengingat siapa yang bertarung di depannya ini. Begitu pula dengan Tetsuna. Mereka sama-sama terkejut sampai salah satunya ada yang membuka suara.

" Seichirou-kun." Kata Tetsuna terkejut.

" Tetsuna." Kata Seichirou dengan reaksi yang sama.

Mereka terkejut dengan uraian airmata. Lalu, apa yang terjadi? Ternyata oh ternyata, mereka bunuh diri mereka masing-masing. Tetsuna menembak Seichirou di bagian perut, sedangkan Seichirou menusuk di bagian perut Tetsuna juga.

" TETSUNA/TETSUNA-CHAN/SEICHIROU-CHI/SEICHIROU/SEICHIROU-CHIN!" Kata Shouta, Shuuzu, Ryouka, Shinichi, Daika, dan Atsuko secara bersamaan sambil menghampiri mayat Seichirou dan Tetsuna yang meninggal secara berpelukan baik berpeluk diri mereka sendiri maupun senjata yang bentuknya menyilang. Dan mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia meskipun mereka sudah tewas.

" _Seichirou-kun."_

" _Nanda, Tetsuna? (Ada apa, Tetsuna?)"_

" _Gomen. Aku tidak ingat kau dan aku malah membunuhmu."_

" _Tak apa. Lagipula ini bukan kesalahanmu. Ini salahku juga. Andai saja aku cepat ingat kau. Ini tidak akan terjadi."_

" _Mudah-mudahan, kalau ada keturunan yang mirip dengan kita, mereka tidak akan bernasib sama seperti kita."_

" _Semoga saja. Aku yakin keturunanku bisa melindungi keturunanmu. Naa, Tetsuna? (Ya kan, Tetsuna?)"_

" _Hai."_

 _Akashi Seichirou & Kuroko Tetsuna_

Setelah mereka dikuburkan, Shouta dan Shuuzu bersedia di tangkap karena menangkap anak kecil, mencuci otak mereka untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh. Sedangkan Ryouka masih menangis tersedu-sedu, meskipun dia sudah merelakan si merah keras kepala itu. Shinichi, masih berkutat dengan buku horoscope. Namun, dia menangis di balik buku horoscope.

Daika, masih menangisi kepergian Seichirou dan Tetsuna. Sedangkan Atsuko, dia berhenti makan karena dia memang tidak napsu makan sekaligus menangis.

Seichirou dan Tetsuna sangat senang di pertemukan kembali. Dan mereka bahagia di surga.

THE END (おわり)

 _~Normal's POV~_

Fiiuuh. Akhirnya, readers kita kembali ke masa kini (#Author membawa portal). Kita akan kembali masa-masa dimana Tetsuya berada.

Oke.

1…

2…

3…

"MASUKKK!"

SYUUUUNNNGGGG!

 **Library, Teikou High School, Japan (MASA KINI)**

 _~Akashi's POV~_

Tetsuya kemana ya? Pasti dia di perpustakaan. Duuh, pasti dia sudah menunggu sangat lama. Aku yakin itu. Dan saat aku ke perpustakaan benar saja, ada Tetsuya di sana. Diam-diam aku menutup mata Tetsuya.

" Dareka? (Tebak siapa?)" Kataku jahil sambil menutup kedua mata Tetsuya.

Tetsuya meraba tanganku, wajahku, dan rambutku. Duuhh, kalau Tetsuya yang nyentuh aku pasti nge-fly menuju ke langit 12.

" Kimi desuka, Akashi-kun? (Kaukah itu, Akashi-kun?)" Kata Tetsuya dia sudah tahu gimana kulitku. Jadi, yah, mudah ketebak deh.

" PIN PON! (Benar!) Ini aku." Kataku masih memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang. Di balik kulit dan tubuhnya yang ringkih, dia sangat hangat.

" Dan sudah kubilang panggil aku Sei, Seiju, atau Seijuurou." Kataku yang sedikit mengintimidasi.

" Ya, Sei-kun." Kata Tetsuya dengan angelic smile-nya dan sebelah tangannya memegang kedua tanganku. Benarkan? Dia benar-benar nyaman.

" Kau sedang baca apa?" Kataku penasaran

" Karakuri Burst karya dari Hitoshizuku-P." Kata Tetsuya datar

" Cover itu mirip dengan kita ya?" Kataku sambil melihat cover buku Karakuri Burst tersebut. Atau jangan-jangan mereka berdua kakek kakek kakek buyutku dan nenek nenek nenek buyut Tetsuya. Sudah lupakan.

" Endingnya sedih banget. Mereka saling bunuh diri." Kata Tetsuya dengan wajah datarnya walaupun matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku makin mempererat pelukanku dan mencium ujung rambut Tetsuya dengan lembut.

" Tetsuya gimana kutraktir kau Vanilla Milkshake?" Kataku sambil membujuk Tetsuya

" Aku mau." Kata Tetsuya dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar

" Ya, sudah. Kita pergi ke Maji Burger sekalian kita kencan. Dan maaf ya sudah membuatmu menunggu." Kataku sambil meminta maaf pada Tetsuya.

" Daijoubu, Sei-kun (Tak apa, Sei-kun). Ayo kita pergi." Kata Tetsuya dengan angelic smilenya lagi.

" Tokorode… (Ngomong-ngomong…)" (Kuroko)

" Hm?" (Akashi)

" Ada dua orang di sampul buku yang mirip denganku juga kau. Dan juga ada alter ego nya Haizaki-kun, Nijimura-senpai, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, juga Murasakibara-kun." Kata Tetsuya panjang lebar.

" Oh ya?" Kataku tidak percaya

" Ya." Kata Tetsuya.

Kami tertawa bersama. Dan sesampainya di Maji Burger, sesuai janjiku aku mentraktirnya Vanila Milkshake. Dan Tetsuya sangat senang. Dan setelah itu, kami pergi ke taman sampai senja dan kami berciuman dengan mesra. Tak peduli ada orang yang melihatku maupun Tetsuya, tidak akan kubiarkan menyentuh Tetsuyaku.

THE REAL END (ほんもの おわり)

*Nee-san (Nama panggilan untuk perempuan yang lebih tua darinya versi sopan)

**Aneki (Nama panggilan untuk perempuan yang lebih tua darinya versi frontal)

***Nee-chin (Nama panggilan untuk perempuan yang lebih tua darinya dan penambahan suffix chin memang khasnya.)

Halo kembali lagi dengan fic baruku. Dan kali ini aku buat fic kurobasu. Agak OOC, Typo, atau gimana? Kalau kurang angst tolong maafkan saya. Dan ini kedua kalinya membuat fic angst. Semoga menghibur ya. Anyway, don't you mind to review? See ya in the my next fanfic . Bye-bye

Sign of Love

Shinju Hatsune


End file.
